


My heart is the worst kind of weapon

by Mikaeru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, fluff (sort of?)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando nasce, Will ha le forme di un ragazzo più vicino ai venti che ai trent’anni. Sbatte le ciglia con lentezza, ad un ritmo irregolare.<br/>“Benvenuto nel mondo, Will. Il tuo nome è Will. Io sono Hannibal, il dottore che ti ha costruito. Ne parleremo più tardi, di questo. Riesci a camminare?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart is the worst kind of weapon

Quando nasce, Will ha le forme di un ragazzo più vicino ai venti che ai trent’anni. Sbatte le ciglia con lentezza (anche se non si rende conto di farlo, né con quale velocità), ad un ritmo irregolare. C’è troppa luce – ma senza rendersi conto del buio in cui era prima immerso. Gira la testa come per testare l’elasticità della pelle del collo, una paura ancestrale e radicata che si possa spezzare da un momento all’altro, quando ancora non ha chiaro in mente cosa sia la paura.  
“Will.”  
Sente una voce, dei suoni che stanno bene assieme si sciolgono piano nell’aria. Davanti a lui qualcuno li ha pronunciati, per qualche motivo. Questa persona è alta e, d’istinto, gli sembra benevola. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi. Will sente che vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma come si fa?  
“Benvenuto nel mondo,Will. Il tuo nome è Will. Io sono Hannibal, il dottore che ti ha costruito. Ne parleremo più tardi, di questo. Riesci a camminare?”  
 _Seduto_. È rimasto _seduto_ fino ad adesso, si rende conto. Quindi ora deve alzarsi. Camminare. L’uomo davanti a lui ( _Han-ni-bal,_ Hannibal) gli porge la mano, e di nuovo non sente… nessuna minaccia, può andare bene come espressione? Sente la testa (la men-te) riempirsi di qualcosa – di quegli agglomerati di lettere di prima (pa-ro-le). Gambe, piedi, polpacci, muscoli. Camminare, correre, alzarsi in piedi, respirare. Uomo, donna, bambino. Teoria geocentrica, teoria eliocentrica.   
“Will, mi hai sentito? Riesci a camminare, Will?”  
Oh, sì, sta parlando con lui, lui si chiama Will. _Hannibal_ sta parlando con _Will_. Pensa che sia un concetto molto semplice.   
Cerca di muovere una gamba (un comando molto semplice inviato al cervello, dovrebbe funzionare, ha questa sensazione) e di mettere un piede a terra (uno per volta, pensa, c’è meno rischio di farsi male e ca-de-re) e ci riesce. Fa lo stesso con l’altra gamba e l’altro piede. Sta dritto per un paio di secondi, giusto il tempo di assaporare l’idea della stabilità, ma precipita rovinosamente. Crede di dover sentire do-lo-re, all’impatto con il suo-lo, ma non lo sente perché non è caduto, Hannibal lo ha afferrato prima che potesse farlo.  
“Attento, attento. Per fortuna che ci sono io.”  
Will alza gli occhi dal petto al viso di Hannibal, che sorride.  
“Riesci a parlare, Will? Prova a ripetere il mio nome. Hannibal. Han-ni-bal.”  
Will apre la bocca più volte nel tentativo di, crede, parlare. Sembra che sia una cosa importante, questo par-la-re, da come glielo ha chiesto Hannibal. (riesce già a rendersi conto dello spessore delle parole? Dell’importanza delle espressioni del viso, del tono di voce? Non ha quasi idea di cosa sia, il tono di voce, eppure.) Hannibal lo aiuta a stare dritto, le mani sotto le ascelle, e Will si sente più alto, più capace.  
“Han-ni…”  
“Sì, bravo, così.”  
“Hanni…”  
Lo incoraggia con un movimento della testa, con un sorriso.  
“Hannibal.”  
“Bravissimo. Che bella voce che hai,Will.”

Will viene vestito perché è nato nudo. Hannibal gli insegna che non può stare nudo, per una questione di de-cen-za, di pu-do-re. All’inizio pensa che i vestiti siano scomodi, anche se sono di Hannibal e quindi sono più lar-ghi e più lun-ghi. Pensa che la questione del pudore sia stupida, inutile. Hannibal ride – lo ha detto ad alta voce, pare, allora gli viene insegnato come controllare la propria bocca, come separare la voce fisica da quella mentale. “Ci sono cose che non puoi dire, ma puoi solo pensare.”, gli insegna Hannibal gentilmente, e Will pensa di nuovo che siano tutte sciocchezze – non che Hannibal gli insegni sciocchezze, ma che in quel mondo in cui è nato (in cui è stato co-strui-to) sia pieno zeppo di regole inutili.  
Hannibal è uno psi-chia-tra, impara Will. Aiuta le per-so-ne. (le persone sono es-se-ri vi-ven-ti come Hannibal, ma non come Will, perché Will è al-tro, lui è stato co-strui-to, lui è diverso e spe-cia-le) Aiuta le persone a stare bene con la testa – dicendo testa Hannibal picchietta su quella di Will, che sta imparando tutto dell’ana-to-mia u-ma-na.   
“Come sono stato costruito io, Hannibal? Cosa sono io, Hannibal?”  
“Oh, tu sei la somma del meglio di questo mondo, Will.”  
Will impara che una frase come quella che ha pronunciato Hannibal è un com-pli-men-to. Ad esserne contento non glielo insegna Hannibal.  
Hannibal gli insegna a leg-ge-re. Inizia con libri per bambini, che gli legge prima di mandarlo a dormire. Will conosce le favole, le fiabe e le principesse e poi i draghi e i cavalieri. Non gli piace quando uccidono i draghi, o quando qualcuno viene ucciso solo perché diverso. Hannibal sorride quando lui protesta, perché vuole che cambi il finale. Allora Hannibal smette di raccontargli le favole in cui qualcuno muore, e prende grossi libri per bambini, Dickens, le favole di Oscar Wilde. Si infila nel letto con Will e gli insegna a leggere. Will ci mette due settimane per imparare, la velocità di un ragazzino delle medie. Legge tantissimo, tutto il giorno, mentre Hannibal non è con lui.  
Impara a sentire la man-can-za. Gli manca Hannibal quando non c’è perché sta lavorando, perché è con altre persone che non stanno bene. Avrebbe voglia di stare male anche lui per attirare la sua attenzione. Una volta lo dice, invece di pensarlo, e Hannibal gli accarezza la testa – è qualcosa che ha visto nelle illustrazioni di alcuni libri, però era un essere umano che lo faceva ad un cane. Gli piacciono, quegli animali.  
“Sono come un cane, Hannibal? Mi accarezzi come se fossi un cane.”   
Hannibal sorride spesso per le sue domande. Gli sembra che sia bello, allora continua a farle.   
“No, sei ciò che di migliore esiste al mondo, Will. Non un cane.”  
Pronuncia l’ultima parola con una vaga sfumatura di di-sprez-zo. Forse a lui i cani non piacciono. Forse non dovrebbe parlarne più.   
Però gli piace la sfumatura con cui pronuncia il suo nome.

Quando ha un mese e mezzo Hannibal lo porta fuori. Il sole sta tramontando, il cielo ha delle sfumature bellissime. È aggrappato al braccio di Hannibal perché non si sente sicuro sulle proprie gambe – in fondo non ha mai compiuto tragitti superiori a qualche passo, nella casa di Hannibal. Non incontrano molte persone, e Will è contento così. Si domanda se Hannibal conosca altre persone, oltre lui e i suoi clienti, si domanda come mai non ha mai incontrato nessuno. Glielo chiede, gli occhi incollati sull’asfalto per essere sicuro di non cadere, nonostante tutto.  
“Perché sei troppo prezioso per condividerti con altri, Will.”  
C’è una tale morbidezza, in Hannibal, che penetra nella sua pelle, si diffonde in tutto il suo corpo.  
Comincia ad avere una serie di pensieri propri, completamente indipendenti – fino ad ora tutti partivano da Hannibal in qualche modo, dai racconti, da qualcosa di esterno, mentre ora ne è capace da solo: pensa che vuole sempre qualcuno che gli parli così. Spera che anche Hannibal, come lui, possa vivere in eterno.  
(“Sei stato costruito con i pezzi migliori possibili perché tu possa vivere la più splendida e lunga vita che essere vivente abbia mai toccato, Will.”)

Lo porta al cinema, lo porta ai concerti. La prima volta che ha visto delle immagini muoversi su uno schermo ha gridato; com’era possibile? Era magia, quella? (stava leggendo il quarto libro di Harry Potter, e subito ha pensato ai quadri parlanti) Hannibal gli ha accarezzato la testa di nuovo, gli ha spiegato come funzionano i film. Will scopre che gli piacciono abbastanza, ma ciò che adora davvero è la musica. È capace di riempirlo fino all’orlo, di farlo fluttuare sopra i tetti di tutte le case del mondo - di quello che immagina essere il mondo, una versione infinitamente più grande di tutto quello che Hannibal gli mostra della loro città. Impara che è anche l’attività preferita di Hannibal, e che ama condividerla con lui.   
Ma è con la musica che iniziano gli incubi.

I maestosi concerti, così solidi e imponenti come colonne di marmo, sono la colonna sonora di quei sogni che lo svegliano nel cuore della notte, sudato e col cuore che batte così forte che ha paura che gli scoppi la pelle.  
Ha cominciato a leggere libri universitari, trattati di anatomia, di psicologia. Il suo mondo sta diventando sempre più complesso, sempre più ricco di particolari e sfumature che prima non catturavano il suo sguardo, né la sua mente. Ciò che è in grado di pensare si evolve in continuazione, i suoi pensieri sono sempre più articolati, come un alberello che prima non ha che due foglie e i cui rami, ora, adombrano ettari ed ettari di terreno. Tutte le esperienze che Hannibal lo porta a fare contribuiscono a farlo crescere, proprio come il sole per una pianta. Si sente costantemente illuminato, gra-to per come sta crescendo.  
Ma prima dei due mesi non ha mai avuto incubi. Non capisce da cosa essi possano derivare; cosa c’è di sbagliato nel suo cervello? Tutto ciò con cui viene a contatto è inondato di luce, di splendore. Cosa c’è che non va in lui se le me-ta-bo-liz-za ed e-la-bo-ra a quel modo?  
Le prime volte cerca di riprendere sonno, ma non riesce, e legge per tutta la notte, per arrivare a colazione e farsi rimproverare. Ovviamente è impossibile che le sue occhiaie sfuggano ad Hannibal, il vago ciondolare della sua testa, il rispondere lento, un’irritabilità di fondo di cui si vergogna profondamente, perché di certo non è colpa di Hannibal se lui funziona male. Vorrebbe essere un attore migliore, e per questo ha deciso che deve allenarsi.  
“Piuttosto vieni in camera mia.”, gli dice Hannibal in tono vagamente severo mentre gli serve le uova con la salsiccia che ancora gli taglia lui. Will non gli ha detto nulla, ma è ovvio che ci sarebbe arrivato da solo.   
Si sente in imbarazzo, e non riesce a guardarlo negli occhi. È come se fosse un ingrato. “Non voglio.”  
“Perché?”  
“Non voglio disturbarti, hai da lavorare, tu, io non –”  
“Will,” la voce più dura, impossibile replicare, “non mi interessa. Vieni da me.”  
Will cerca di resistere per tre giorni, ma quando si arrende lo fa scoppiando completamente: a piedi nudi corre in camera di Hannibal, si infila sotto le coperte come un cane impaurito dal temporale. Hannibal sta leggendo, la lampada sul comodino accesa.  
“Non capisco, non capisco! Ho questi – questi incubi, questi stramaledetti incubi in cui – in cui –”   
Non vuole dirgli che i personaggi dei libri che legge gli riempiono la testa, le loro figurine bidimensionali diventano reali e combattono fra loro nei modi più cruenti, e teste e braccia e gambe rotolano al suo fianco; perché Will viene legato ad una sedia tutte le notti ed è costretto a guardare.  
Questa notte c’era Hannibal che veniva sbranato dal leone del Mago di Oz. Non riesce a parlare, vorrebbe assottigliarsi fino a sparire. Si rimpicciolisce nello spazio tra se stesso e Hannibal, che adesso gioca coi suoi riccioli, lo sente mentre se li infila tra le dita come anelli. Si sente schiacciato dalla stessa aria che respira, come se fosse colpa sua, come se avesse ammaestrato lui il leone.  
“Ci dev’essere qualcosa di sbagliato nel cervello.”, sospira picchiettandogli la testa con un dito, una-due volte.  
Non è il tono che usa ma le parole, che sono così spaventose da farlo tremare.   
“È colpa mia?”  
Vorrebbe alzare la testa, ma è troppo pesante. È come se la mano di Hannibal pesasse dei quintali interi.   
“No, no, assolutamente, Will. Tu non c’entri. Anzi, se la colpa è di qualcuno è mia, sono io che ti ho costruito.”  
Ogni volta che Hannibal dice questo, che lui è il suo costruttore, vorrebbe chiedergli come ha fatto, se lui è quel Dio di cui legge tanto spesso, o se è come lui, se ci sono diverse persone che sono Dio, nel mondo, perché pare sia proprio questo Dio che ha costruito il primo uomo e la prima donna e che poi loro, da soli, abbiano costruito tutto il resto dell’umanità. I libri di anatomia dicono qualcos’altro, ma non parlano mai di costruire come dice Hannibal, e lui tendenzialmente preferisce credere a lui. Fino a quando i libri non contraddicono quello che dice Hannibal crede a loro, ma se le due versioni stridono, crede a lui.  
Non glielo chiede, ma riesce ad alzare la testa, e rimane in attesa di altre parole che lo salvino, lo redimano.  
“Troveremo una soluzione per aggiustarti, Will. Ora prova a dormire, d’accordo? Prova a dormire per me.”

I sogni non ritornano, non si mangiano gli incubi. Quando comincia ad averli ad occhi aperti impara che sta avendo delle al-lu-ci-na-zio-ni. Allora Hannibal lo imbottisce di tisane, di rimedi naturali, gli porta la colazione a letto. Vorrebbe uscire, gli piace sentire l’aria fresca sulla pelle, ma al contempo ha paura perché, con tre giorni che non dorme sulle spalle, ha paura di vedere le altre persone come cadaveri, come zom-bie ricoperti di sangue. Ha paura di stesso, del mondo che lo circonda e di quello che lo riempie.  
Quando Hannibal gli porta la quarta colazione a letto Will gli domanda perché non possa prendere psi-co-far-ma-ci come quelli dei suoi pazienti, come quelli di cui ha letto sui libri. Hannibal aggrotta le sopracciglia, e Will si sente in colpa perché ha evidentemente fatto una domanda stupida che non doveva fare. Stringe l’orlo della coperta, abbassa gli occhi sulla colazione. Ha così sonno che non vorrebbe altro che dormire per giorni di fila, ma sa che quando chiuderà gli occhi qualcuno lo legherà di nuovo alla sua sedia.  
“Non è roba per te, quella, Will.”, risponde sorridendo, alzandogli il viso con la mano. “Fidati di me.”  
“Io mi fido di te.”, replica Will offeso, tirandosi su col busto, e per poco non fa cadere la frittata dal piatto. Il muso che gli ha messo scompare appena lo guarda. “Io mi fido di te.”, ripete, in maniera più piccola.  
Hannibal sorride, come soddisfatto di se stesso.   
“Bravo ragazzo.”

Quando ha tre mesi scopre che Hannibal conosce tante persone al di fuori di lui e dei suoi pazienti. Le prime volte che vengono a trovarlo lui non può uscire dalla sua camera, allora rimane sotto le coperte a torturarsi con i suoni che inesorabilmente arrivano – musica classica suonata dolcemente, risate allegre, tintinnii di piatti e posate e bicchieri pieni di quel vino che Hannibal non gli permette di bere. Una volta lo ha bevuto di nascosto fino a diventare u-bri-a-co, e si è sentito così male che persino Hannibal è diventato un mostro davanti ai suoi occhi, tentacoli e bocche che uscivano da ogni punto del suo corpo e cercavano di agguantarlo. Hannibal si è arrabbiato come non mai, non gli ha parlato per una giornata intera, fino a quando non gli ha chiesto scusa con la voce mascherata dalle lenzuola. Hannibal si è limitato ad accarezzargli i capelli, ma è bastato perché Will riuscisse a calmarsi.  
Quando ha quattro mesi Hannibal lo invita ad unirsi ad una delle sue cene. Lo ha fatto vestire bene, lo ha presentato come uno dei suoi nipoti, figlio di suo fratello. Hannibal lo ha istruito così, pare che la sua vera natura sia un segreto da tenere con tutti. Ovviamente ubbidisce anche se non ne capisce il motivo.  
“Oh, William Lecter, tuo zio ci ha parlato tanto di te.”, gli dice una giovane donna con gli occhi grandi e luminosi, i capelli mossi di un castano ricco e scuro. Gli ha stretto la mano, e lui si è sorpreso nel trovare un essere umano con la pelle così calda. “Tesoro, da quant’è che non dormi?”  
“Sta preparando un esame, mette davvero tutto se stesso nello studio, fin troppo. Se non ci fossi io non mangerebbe neppure.”  
Hannibal lo fa sedere alla sua destra, come se volesse tenerlo d’occhio. Will scruta uno ad uno i visi dei commensali, di sottecchi, quando ingoiano il primo boccone di un piatto, orgoglioso della loro espressione estasiata, lusingato lui stesso dai complimenti che rivolgono ad Hannibal.  
“È un po’ timido, Alana, e un po’ distratto. Non te la prendere.”, sente dire Hannibal dopo, gli sembra, un lunghissimo periodo di silenzio. Si rende conto che la signora che prima gli ha stretto la mano lo sta guardando con un sorriso materno, come in attesa di qualcosa. Gli ha fatto una domanda, crede, e va in panico. Guarda Hannibal, che risponde per lui. “Frequenta psicologia, sta per laurearsi.”  
“Oh, allora ha intenzione di prendere in mano l’azienda di famiglia.”  
“È sempre stato molto portato, ha una capacità empatica notevole, che però potrebbe essergli di impiccio, nel suo lavoro.”  
La signora lo guarda con dolcezza, e Will abbassa lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, che tiene sempre in grembo quando ha finito di mangiare e ancora non può alzarsi da tavola.   
“Se hai anche solo metà delle capacità di tuo zio diventerai un ottimo psicologo.”  
Hannibal gli mette una mano sulla spalla, continuando a sorridere – anche se Will ha imparato a contare e differenziare le mille sfumature della piega delle sue labbra. Ora non è il sorriso che ha con lui, né quello mostrava quando Will cominciava ad imparare a leggere alla perfezione, senza doverlo fare a voce alta, con una velocità quasi pari alla sua.  
“Oh, ti assicuro che ne ha ben più di metà, il mio ragazzo. Quando prenderà la licenza arriverete ad inventarvi i problemi per poter essere analizzati da lui.”  
Una risata tenue attraversa la tavola – ci sono sedici persone, compresi lui e Hannibal. Tutti vestiti bene, tutti educati. (nessuno di loro ha del sangue addosso, tutti hanno i loro arti al loro posto) Sembrano provenire tutti dall’ambiente di Hannibal. Ha costruito anche loro? Sembra averlo fatto a propria immagine e somiglianza. Forse prima ha costruito tutta questa gente, poi qualcosa è andato storto quando ha costruito lui, che è così diverso dal resto del mondo di Hannibal. All’idea comincia ad andare in panico, a stringere i pantaloni sulle cosce. Hannibal sembra accorgersene, mentre rinforza appena la stretta sulla spalla, come a dargli una sorta di coraggio – o almeno è quello che Will percepisce, una presenza fisica più forte. Guarda Hannibal e cerca di non pensare più, ma gli è impossibile, le rotelle dentro di lui che funzionano troppo bene e troppo velocemente per lasciarlo un momento da solo, e ora tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è che prima o poi Hannibal si disferà di lui, una volta concluso l’esperimento per vedere se anche uno come lui può essere allo stesso livello degli altri. La testa gli si riempie di un brusio fastidioso che, lo sa già, fra poco diventerà un chiasso insopportabile. Stringe ancora di più le gambe dei pantaloni, tanto che ha paura che possano strapparsi.  
“Aiutami a prendere il dolce, Will.”, gli dice gentilmente, e Will sa benissimo che è solo una scusa per poter parlare da soli, e sa che parleranno di quello che ha pensato, perché Hannibal è inspiegabilmente capace di leggere tutto che lo attraversa, come se fosse aperto ed esposto, come un libro su un leggio. Ogni tanto pensa, tra la televisione e questa capacità di Hannibal, di vivere davvero in un mondo pieno di magia. Il rumore lieve delle gambe delle sedie che strusciano contro il pavimento è assorbito dal chiacchiericcio allegro di cui la sala da pranzo si sta saturando.  
“Cos’è successo là dentro, Will?”, gli domanda senza guardarlo in viso, mentre apre il frigo e toglie il dessert – ricetta francese, ricorda Will, ma non riesce a ricordarsi il nome, in questo momento – perché si intiepidisca appena a temperatura ambiente.  
“Niente.”, mente d’istinto, come se potesse servire a qualcosa. Dondola leggermente, il peso che si sposta da un piede all’altro. D’improvviso tutta la stanchezza per l’insonnia si fa sentire, cadendo come macigni sulle sue spalle.   
“Eri un po’ troppo nervoso per non essere nulla.”  
“Ho solo sonno, sembro nervoso per quello, non c’è nulla di più…”  
“Will, non mentirmi, per favore.”  
Quando usa quel tono, Will si sente minuscolo, poco più importante di un granello di polvere. Si domanda se è così essere bambini.  
“Pensavo a cose stupide. Non te le voglio dire perché sono veramente stupide.”  
“Will.”  
“Non posso avere un minimo di privacy?”, sbotta, irritato realmente per la mancanza di sonno e per quella fastidiosa sensazione di essere spinto contro il muro, contro un angolo in cui rimarrà incastrato, intrappolato nelle ragnatele.  
Hannibal corruga la fronte. Lo guarda come se lo avesse profondamente insultato. Will non sa se è arrabbiato o ferito, e quest’incapacità di leggerlo lo manda ancora più nel panico.  
“Io…”  
“La privacy non è qualcosa che ti possa servire, in questo momento. Preferirei me ne parlassi.”  
Per un attimo pensa alle parole che userebbe, ma risuonano tutte così sciocche nella sua testa, non osa immaginare a come lo sarebbero se le liberasse per aria.  
“Will, per favore. Mi sto preoccupando.”  
È così che scoppia, come se fosse bastato togliere un paletto.  
“È che mi sono sentito così fuori posto, così diverso da tutti gli altri, nessuno somiglia a me, ero così – così inadeguato, e – non lo so, non lo so davvero, tu mi vuoi davvero attorno? Uno che non assomiglia per niente ai tuoi amici, sembravano tutti così – così costruiti, come me, ma costruiti meglio, e allora pensavo che tu li avessi fatti, avessi costruito anche loro, ma meglio, e che loro erano quelli che davvero volevi attorno, e che io fossi una specie di pupazzo venuto male, una bozza incompiuta che tieni per – per – per – non lo so, ma ”  
Nel panico riesce a rendersi conto di quante idiozie si stiano impilando tra loro due, e sente che vorrebbe urlare fino a spaccarsi la gola per riempirsi delle proprie grida e non più dei propri pensieri che lo stanno tagliuzzando dall’interno. Non riesce a stare fermo, va avanti e indietro nella cucina, vorrebbe poter camminare sui muri e rimpicciolirsi per diventare un ragno e sparire. Ha paura che le gambe possano cedere – sono settimane che Hannibal non lo porta fuori, e senza di lui gli è vietato uscire – e se mostrerà una sola singola imperfezione Hannibal si sbarazzerà di lui. Ne è così perfettamente convinto che non riesce più a toglierselo dalla testa – si sbarazzerà di lui si sbarazzerà di lui si sbarazzerà di lui per tenersi vicino qualcuno di quei suoi amici là fuori, quelli perfetti quelli più simili a lui.  
Quando Hannibal lo bacia non capisce cosa ci sia di vero e cosa abbia creato la sua testa. Sa che quello è un gesto da in-na-mo-ra-ti, e non comprende come ad Hannibal sia venuto in testa di darne uno a lui. C’è il tempo attorno a lui che si congela, tutto il mondo si ferma per guardarli. Dura per così tanto tempo che non sa come non siano passati anni.   
“Tu sei l’unico che ho costruito, non ci sarà mai nessun’altro, e non voglio nessun’altro.”  
È vicinissimo al suo viso, tanto che Will non riesce a guardarlo negli occhi, come se si fosse avvicinato troppo al sole. Non lo tocca, ma è come se lo avvolgesse completamente. È un paragone idiota, ma è ormai mezz’ora che si sente l’essere più stupido che sia mai esistito.  
“Perché ti vengono in mente certe sciocchezze? Ti ho mai dato l’idea che non mi interessassi più?”  
“No, io –”  
“Allora vediamo di far sparire queste stupidaggini dalla testa, d’accordo?”  
Si inanella le dita coi suoi riccioli per un attimo, e Will si rilassa appena sotto il suo tocco. Una volta in sala da pranzo è lui a servire il dolce, con un sorriso impacciato e minuscolo.

Lo bacia più volte, di sorpresa. È sempre Hannibal, mai Will, a farlo. Will si mette a leggere un sacco di libri sull’argomento, sull’a-mo-re, e ne viene completamente confuso – anzi, talmente tanto irritato che ad un certo punto, con otto libri diversi accumulati sul letto, li prende tutti e li lancia dall’altra parte della stanza, riassumendosi in una palla rabbiosa nel centro del letto. Ci sono già troppe cose incomprensibili nella sua vita, perché doveva aggiungersi anche questo? Per un attimo è arrabbiato con Hannibal, perché in fondo è tutta colpa sua. Poi si corregge, si ammorbidisce, (ma non tira su i libri) perché è quel tipo di confusione che non gli dispiace. In realtà non c’è nessuna confusione, è tutto molto chiaro, eppure continua a non capire. Decide che prenderà quel che capiterà – solo in questo caso – cercando di non pensarci troppo.  
“… cos’è successo in questa stanza?”, gli domanda Hannibal una volta che lo raggiunge in camera da letto – ormai Will dorme tutte le notti con lui, in “soluzione preventiva”.  
“Mi sono arrabbiato coi libri.”, borbotta Will, fissando il muro, sdraiato sul fianco.  
“… questo spiega tutto.”   
“Adesso li tiro su.”  
“Già fatto, tranquillo.”  
Sente il fruscio dei vestiti che Hannibal si sta togliendo, e si scopre a sedersi sul materasso per osservarlo mentre si cambia. Gli dà la schiena, ne osserva l’ampiezza, i muscoli che si muovono sotto la pelle. Ne è rapito per motivi sconosciuti. Rimane a fissarlo fino a quando non è vestito di nuovo, da casa. Gli piace questa versione di Hannibal perché è segreta e solo sua.  
“Quindi immagino che tu non abbia letto nulla, oggi.”, gli dice. Will si riscopre ad aver messo il muso, perché si rende conto di aver sprecato tutta la giornata sdraiato a letto, “arrabbiato con i libri”.   
“… no.”  
“Guardiamo un film, allora?”  
Si limita a mugugnare un assenso.   
“Spero tu non abbia passato tutta la giornata così.”  
Questa volta tace, ma si tira su immediatamente, e va a scegliere il film da vedere in salotto.

Quando ha cinque mesi è lui per primo a baciare, quando Hannibal torna a casa. Non sulla porta, come in quei film romantici di cui capitavano i trailer ogni tanto al cinema, ma prima di cena. Gli si avvicina piano, in cucina, come per timore di farsi beccare a metà e mandare tutto all’aria; aspetta che si giri naturalmente, poi lo bacia. Hannibal gli sorride sulle labbra, e gli accarezza un fianco, e Will si sente scoppiare, sente tantissimo caldo, sorride di un sorriso enorme. Non vede il coltello che Hannibal ha in mano e che gli conficca in mezzo al petto.  
“Un… collega mi ha detto che la carne è migliore quando la preda è al meglio delle sue potenzialità affettive ed intellettuali. Te l’avevo detto che preparavo da me tutti i miei pasti, no?”  
Will sente il sapore del ferro, poi quello delle labbra di Hannibal, poi non lo sa più. All’inizio sente distintamente il sangue fluire fuori dal suo corpo, veloce come un torrente, ma dopo qualche secondo è il buio. Ha cinque mesi e ventitré giorni quando muore in casa sua, con il sorriso di Hannibal tatuato nelle pupille.


End file.
